


Nothing Can Come of Nothing

by orphan_account



Series: Forget Me Not [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been in a severe car accident, and Zen refuses to leave your side until you wake up.





	

He was supposed to do four performances this week. This was supposed to be his big break - the most important moment of his career.

But he couldn’t do it without you. In his head you had been there every step of the way, but now… now you’re _here_. And there’s a chance you aren’t going to leave alive.

He hasn’t stopped shaking the entire time. He hasn’t changed clothes. He can’t bear to stay with you and stare at your lifeless body, but he also can’t bear to get up and walk around for fear of missing you waking up. He’s stuck in purgatory.

He had given up smoking for you, but he’s picked it up again now. You’ll be so disappointed if you wake up. No. _When_ you wake up. He can’t give up hope.

But he knows the longer you’re asleep, the less likely it is that you’ll ever wake up.

He’s already cried all his tears but that doesn’t stop the dry, heaving, guttural sobs shaking through his body. He can’t bear to look at you or touch your cold hands. He knows he should, but he just _can’t_.

All of a sudden, he hears a hitch in your breath and his head snaps up from staring at the same spot on the floor.

You’re moving. _You’re moving._

He’s suddenly bolt upright in his chair. He’s barely breathing, not daring to move as he watches your eyes open and blink a few times to adjust your vision. Then you turn to look at him.

Your eyes… he’d forgotten how beautiful they are.

“I don’t want to die,” you whisper. “Please don’t make me die.”

“I… I’m not going to,” he stammers. He’s confused.

“Please let me live…” You sound delirious, your words slurred, “I didn’t believe in angels until now, but… but if you don’t take me I… I can… I’ll be a good person… please…”

Your words are breaking his heart. You think he’s an angel who’s come to take you away? You don’t remember him yet. But that’s okay. He’ll wait for you.

But then you say it.

“Where’s… where’s Jumin? If you’re going to take me can you just…  I just want to see him first.”

That’s it. That’s the moment his heart breaks.

It’s like he can physically feel it ripping itself apart in his chest. Twisting itself, squeezing his throat closed, shutting off his entire body until there’s so much pain it just feels numb.

 _Of course._ Jumin. The man who’s just that much better than him in every way. Not only is he attractive, he’s also rich. Not only is he successful, he’s also calm and controlled. Not only is he good at what he does, he’s also more than Zen can ever hope to be.

Why would you remember Zen when someone like _Jumin Han_ exists?

“I can get him for you,” says Zen, holding back his tears and choked sobs until he walks out of the room.

Then he falls to the floor and everything inside him breaks. There is nothing left. Nothing at all. And nothing can come of nothing.

Just emptiness.


End file.
